This revised career development grant application begins with a description of the candidate's education and subsequent training background in neurology, neurointensive care, and stroke, and then outlines the candidate's interest in and specific prior background in the clinical research of intracerebral hemorrhage as directly relevant to the proposed project, including relevant clinical research projects and publications completed during each respective stage of training. It next outlines a career development plan, which, when combined with the applicant's prior introductory level graduate coursework in epidemiology, biostatistics, research ethics, and clinical epidemiology research project design, will lead to a Master of Science in Clinical Research, and allow the candidate to adequately design and complete the proposed research plan while under the supervision of a principal mentor who is an extensively NIHfunded clinical researcher in neurological disease and has trained neurologists for careers in such, one comentor who is a nationally and internationally recognized expert in intracerebral hemorrhage and Xenon cerebral blood flow technology, and another comentor who is a nationally recognized expert in clinical outcomes research. The research plan outlines the candidate's preliminary work in the proposed area of research, intracerebral hemorrhage. It next describes how, during the first three years of the grant, the applicant will prospectively establish an outcomes model for persons with spontaneous intracerebral hemorrhage which incorporates two novel variables, namely regional perihematomal cerebral blood flow and perihematomal edema volume, in its design. The specifics of collecting clinical and radiological data for the proposed outcomes model are presented, along with preliminary proposed statistical analysis. It next describes how the candidate will in the fourth and fifth years apply the information and training obtained during the first three years to guide the design of two future, separately funded pilot interventional trials designed to analyze the effectiveness of potential therapeutic interventions designed to modify these two variables.